


Bounce™

by Michael Alexander (MistressOakdown)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, I still ask after all this time, Leela why did you buy so many bouncy balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOakdown/pseuds/Michael%20Alexander
Summary: Prompt: Leela had a bunch of bouncy balls and needed some Simm!Master fluff. I combined the situations and killed two birds with one stone.
Relationships: The Master (Simm)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Bounce™

His laser screwdriver simply needed a couple of modifications; It would probably only take a few minutes for him to finish them if the situation was normal. However, it wasn’t. Why? Because there was a young human about five feet away from him and said human (for whatever reason) was bouncing a small rubber ball repeatedly, his concentration being broken every time it bounced against the hardwood floor.

He shot a halfhearted glare towards the young woman before shaking his head, going back to working on the gold device. He was trying to connect a wire within the body, an extremely minimal allowance for error allowed, and it was almost completed when he heard an especially loud bounce, distracting him just enough for his hand to twitch, sending an electric shock up his arm.

He dropped the screwdriver, a curse in Gallifreyan falling out of his mouth as he jumped up from his chair. Y/N caught her ball, looking at the approaching Timelord nervously. He got to her, staring down at her for a few moments, before sticking out his hand.

“Give.” He commanded simply, and Y/N held onto it for a moment before smiling sweetly, handing him the ball gently. He nodded, before sticking the ball in his pocket, heading back to his desk. He had barely gotten sat back down when he heard another bounce. His head shot over to his companion, a blue bouncy ball now being dropped and caught by the girl. He let a confused look cross his face, before he shot back up, walking back over to her.

She looked up at him slowly, a badly hidden smirk of mischief gracing her features. He stuck his hand back out and she looked between his hand and his face a couple of times, before handing him the second bouncy ball. He snatched it, turning to walk away. This time he only got a few steps away before hearing a thud against the floor. He whipped around, locking eyes with his companion who was now struggling to keep their laughter contained.

His face changed to one of exasperation, placing his hands on his hips as he regarded his companion.

“Where are you getting these?” He asked, earning a small giggle from Y/N.

“That’s for me to know and you to never find out.” She replied, earning another glare from the Timelord. He stepped closer to her, bending down so that his face was mere inches away from hers.

“If I hear one more bounce, I’m throwing you into the vortex. No bouncy balls.” He stated, a dangerous look on his face, before finally turning to go back to his desk. Y/N crossed her arms, rolling her eyes.

“I’ll bounce your balls.” She mumbled under her breath, and it wasn’t until she saw the raised eyebrow on the man in front of her that she realized what she’d said. A mortified look crossed her face as she shook her head frantically.

“Darling, at least buy me a drink first.” He chided, the human covering her face in embarrassment.

“That’s not what I meant.” She replied, the speech being muffled by her hands. The Master laughed before sitting back down at his chair, continuing with his revisions to his screwdriver. As he had theorized, the updates only took a few minutes to complete once he wasn’t being distracted, and soon he was done, placing the screwdriver back onto his desk. His moment of pride was interrupted when a cacophony of bounces sounded from the corner of the room, followed by a ‘shit, shit, shit’ from his companion. He turned to her only to find her scrambling around the floor, trying to catch about ten now free bouncy balls.

She grabbed one at a time, following them all over the room. One landed right under The Master, and without thinking, she grabbed it, placing herself directly under him. She looked up slowly, realizing her position.

“Oh… hello.” She spoke softly, earning a cheeky wave from the man. She moved to sit properly as she put them in her pocket, still keeping her position on the floor in front of him. The Master cleared his throat, before asking the question that was digging at the back of his mind.

“How did you get so many bouncy balls?” He questioned, earning a shrug from the human on the floor.

“I had way too many coins and not enough impulse control.” She explained simply, and The Master tilted his head, trying not to laugh again. Y/N’s eyes suddenly got wide, and her hands shot into her pocket, bringing out ball after ball until an ‘aha!’ was shouted, and her hand shot up into his face. In her hand was a small clear bouncy ball, small stars suspended in the rubber.

“This one’s my favorite, but I want you to have it. I know you like stars.” She offered quietly, and he took the ball slowly, a smile forming on his face.

“Thank you, darling.” He replied, bending down to kiss her forehead. Her eyes closed, a peaceful expression on her face. The Master then bent down lower, connecting their lips gently. His hand ran through her hair before resting under her chin, tilting her head up slightly. They parted after a few moments, a smile on both of their faces. The Master’s smile then morphed more into a mischievous smirk.

“So, about your offer earlier about bouncing my-”

“I will shove this ball up your ass.”


End file.
